'Warrior of Chaos' Dax
'Introduction' Deraz D.Dax is the 18 year old former warrior from Speartide island. He is the younger brother of Deraz.D.Maximus and son of Deraz.D.Valencia. He trained as a warrior since the age of 3 with a spartan-like training scheme. He also studied navigation. Upon completing his training at 17 he decided to leave to become a pirate and stole a Devil Fruit meant for his brother. He became the captain of The Dax Raider Pirates and their other divisions. He has consumed 2 devil fruits although he died Dax Chaos.jpg|Dax before timeskip Dax.jpg|Dax after timeskip Dax with Chaos.jpg|Dax with Chaos energy 15 year old Dax .jpg|Younger Dax and lost the 1st ones abilities when he was brought back. He has a bounty of 270 million. 'Personality' Dax is good hearted and cheerful, but serious when the time calls for it. Dax is particularly impatient person who takes his dream very seriously and will even hurt people who dare make fun of him for it. Dax is very inuitive,tactical,quick-witted and defiant. He is also quite inquisitive. He hates rules and being told what to do by anyone other than his crewmates, as they are experts in their chosen professions He tries hard to mantain a reckless and confident exterior but actually with his crewmates he is very different. Although it is rarely shown, Dax loves Tiara with all his heart and was willing to give up his dreams for her. Although he deeply cares for his friends and crew he admitted whillst he was able to give up his life for them. He would never give up his dreams for them. In battle he is ruthless and tactical, he tries out new moves and techniques often. 'Appearance' Dax has a black shirt with purple short sleeves. On the top there is a O with a x through it. He also wearsHe wears two metal tipped gloves. He has a bright red headband that goes round his spiky hair. After the timeskip he wears a grey shirt and has a scar on his cheek. He has been described as handsome by Maya, Tiara and several other girls. 'Abilities and Powers' Strength Dax has gone through 14 years of extremely hard training which includes : running laps of the island ,being allowed no shoes, very few clothes, being taught to take pride in enduring pain,boxing, wrestling, javelin-throwing,swordfighting and finally stealth and cunning. Due to all this he is easily the most powerful member with immense physical strength, capable of breaking stone and shattering steel with his bare hands Swordsmanship Dax is a powerful swordsman, being able to use one and two. He is able to use some sword techniques that utilize the air itself to strike the enemy from a distance. His skills with a two swords are quite exceptional, being able to hold off the several marines and pirates and having bested King blade of the grey pirates. Swords ''' He uses a long jagged saw blade made naturally from obsidian called Meito : Dolui. It is designed to tremendously increase the damage potential and destructive power of the user. It has a blood red hilt and is cursed with an bloodthirsty lion demon. Dax claims that it heats up in battle with the flames of hell. It was nicknamed the hellfire blade. It rips the air and can do serious damage. The next sword is the Konto Roshi (nicknamed the Infinity blade by Deraz D.Valencia) , it has a pure-white hilt with a circular hand-guard. As one of the twenty one finest katanas in the world, Konto roshi is a powerful blade when used by a competent swordsman. It is also quite durable. '''Techniques Hellfire slash. A regular slash imbued with demonic hellfire. Hellfire slash:Inferno: An extremely powerful technique. The blade heats up visibly with a blood red aura capable of scratching steel. Slash. Regular slash Nature's Fury.A series of slashes perfomed quickly. Wtf. A feint. lol 'Navigation' Dax is a highly skilled navigator as well as a talented cartographer, to the point where he outsmarted one of the marines top tacticians by using their base's location against them. He is capable of formulating advanced equations in mere minutes to predict a precise course of action, although Dax usually needs to write the equations down on a physical medium when formulating them. He has the innate ability to sense changes in the weather, and can even predict the appearance of supposedly unpredictable cyclones. 'Devil Fruit' The Shun Shun no mi is actually a pretty weak devil fruit with only one real strength. The fruit allows its user to instantly teleport to another place or person. allowing him to move at the speed of light (specifically 186,000 miles per second). Its only weakness is the fact that indoors he would need a room with a hole or crack that connects it to the outside world. Dax uses the the techniques at extremely fast speeds as many as 8 teleports per second to take out several enemies quickly. He can also teleport people or objects in contact with him. Whenever he teleports he takes air with him which explodes away as a breeze when he reappears If he teleports in a wall the exploding air will form a small hole around him. Dax eventually learns how teleport objects from a distance. When he dies the devil fruit leaves his body as its not permanently altering. He couldn't use his powers anymore The Chaos Chaos fruit. Not confirmed yet Trivia Category:Pirates Category:Captains Category:Pirate Captains Category:Swordsmen Category:Navigator Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit users Category:Male Category:Characters